se meu apartamento falasse
by procopias
Summary: "oi, eu moro no apartamento de baixo e faz um tempo que você não causa nenhum incômodo barulhento então eu só vim conferir se você não morreu nem nada do tipo." one-shot jily.
1. Chapter 1

**oi! de volta após ANOS desativada, trago essa jily supostamente fofinha baseada numa prompt do tumblr. a capa é da maravilhosa viria (também do tumblr).**

 **vocês sabem, os personagens são da j.k. rowling e a gente só brinca com eles.**

 **boa leitura!**

* * *

Lily Evans sabia poucas coisas sobre James Potter. Sabia que ele morava no apartamento acima do seu, estudava Economia na mesma universidade que ela, torcia para o Liverpool, tinha algum problema de vista, um problema maior ainda em pentear os cabelos e, principalmente, que era um _sem-noção escroto filho da puta arrombado do caralho que vai morrer caindo da escada do prédio quando eu empurrá-lo enquanto rio histericamente._

Pela enésima vez desde o fatídico dia algumas semanas atrás em que Potter se mudara para o 6B, o _desgraçado_ não a deixava dormir. Nessa noite em específico, a razão era a trepada sensacional que ele devia estar tendo com qualquer que fosse a infeliz que aceitou entrar em um relacionamento com o filho da puta. O conjunto de ruídos das molas do colchão rangendo, cama batendo na parede e gemidos altos demais para serem aceitáveis em um prédio com paredes tão finas formavam uma orquestra meticulosamente composta para impedir Lily Evans de ter uma noite de sono decente.

Às vezes era o hábito de Potter de acordar mais ou menos cedo no fim de semana, colocar um CD qualquer de música pop para tocar e dançar pela casa – _abençoados fossem os dias em que a ressaca o impedia de sair da cama_. E quando ele resolvia, geralmente em um dia de semana, trazer a trupe de amigos para assistir algum jogo importante e agir como se fosse a porra de um hooligan. Lily estava prestes a se tornar uma torcedora fanática que torcia contra o time.

Ela já havia feito uma reclamação formal com o síndico, mas aparentemente Potter não incomodava mais ninguém no prédio então não era problema dele. "Converse com o garoto você mesma, ele com certeza vai entender."

 _Espero que ele te dê um calote e se mude do nada com o aluguel atrasado,_ Lily pensou enquanto sorria e dizia "É, vou tentar."

* * *

James estava no elevador no dia seguinte. Assim como ela, não parecia ter dormido muito bem, mas deu um "bom dia!" consideravelmente mais bem-humorado.

\- Há quanto tempo, Evans. O que tem feito?

 _Não que isso me impeça de saber de toda a sua vida pessoal._

\- Sido mais pontual, acho.

\- Mas não hoje.

Lily deu de ombros.

A maioria das interações entre os dois ocorria na lavanderia do prédio e, quando ela saía atrasada para a aula, no elevador. Às vezes se esbarravam na padaria ou no supermercado, e ocasionalmente no metrô.

\- Às vezes eu acabo dormindo de manhã o que não consegui dormir à noite.

\- Insônia? Ou foi pega pela procrastinação e teve que estudar de madrugada? Acontece sempre comigo.

\- Não, foi só barulho mesmo. A noite foi boa, né? – Ela deu um sorriso irônico.

James pareceu desconcertado.

\- Olha, Evans... Lily. Eu não...

O elevador chegou ao térreo.

\- Não precisa se explicar, Potter. Deu pra entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Bom dia pra você. – ela respondeu, antes de sair. Estava com pressa e zero disposta a dar sermão em um marmanjo de vinte anos de idade sobre boa conduta.

* * *

\- James Potter?

\- É. Alto, cabelo preto sempre bagunçado, óculos, sorrisinho de cafajeste.

Marlene pareceu pensativa.

\- O nome não me é estranho. Ele é da Economia, mesmo?

\- A não ser que tenha mentido sobre isso, o que, francamente, seria bastante ridículo, acredito que sim. – Lily respondeu. – Apesar de ele ser um ridículo em geral.

A melhor amiga riu antes de dar mais um gole no café.

\- Não sei até que ponto isso é você de mau-humor por ter dormido pouco ou se ele realmente te tira do sério nesse nível.

\- Considerando que ele só me tira do sério quando não me deixa dormir, não sei se dá pra separar uma coisa da outra, Lene.

\- Quem te tira do sério?

Dorcas Meadowes havia acabado de se sentar ao lado de Marlene, copo de café na mão e uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Lily já tinha desistido de encontrar amigas que não rissem de suas frustrações.

\- O cara que mora no apartamento de cima. Quando não está transando com a namorada barulhenta, grita por causa de futebol, e quando não está gritando por causa de futebol, dança pela casa.

\- As definições de vizinho inconveniente foram atualizadas, hein?

\- Mais pra _reinventadas._ – Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Qual é o nome da peste?

\- James Potter. Conhece?

\- Eu conheço um James. Acho que era Potter. Faz Economia, acho. Óculos, cabelo preto, torce pro Liverpool?

\- Esse mesmo! – Lily exclamou. – De onde você conhece ele?

\- Amigo do Remus. Ele me pareceu um cara legal. Conversa boa, simpático. E aparentemente, bom de serviço - Lily revirou os olhos enquanto as outras duas riam.

\- Então, ele é simpático. Dá bom dia, puxa conversa na lavanderia. Só é um sem-noção que não respeita regras básicas de convivência e ignora reclamações. – respondeu. – Eu só queria dormir direito, sabe? É um pecado desperdiçar um colchão confortável daqueles dormindo só 5 horas por noite.

Dorcas deu um gole no café.

\- Sempre há a alternativa farmacêutica. – Marlene comentou, despretensiosa.

\- Você está realmente sugerindo que eu comece a tomar remédio?! – Lily respondeu.

\- Foi, como você bem colocou, uma sugestão. A outra é bater no teto com a vassoura.

Lily considerou a ideia. Talvez a tática usada por gente velha funcionasse.

\- Ou iniciar uma guerra de sabotagens. Fazer algo com a caixa de correio dele ou manchar as roupas de propósito. Interceptar os pedidos de comida e encomendas. – Dorcas sugeriu.

\- Embora a ideia me apeteça bastante, não sei se melhoraria a minha situação.

\- Você vai estar causando um incômodo equivalente.

Lily refletiu. Imaginou os telefonemas irritados que Potter faria quando a pizza não chegasse, a caixa de correio não abrisse e o wi-fi subitamente parasse de funcionar. Campainha estragada. Avisos de aluguel atrasado forjados.

Afastou os pensamentos. Não desceria a esse nível.

Mas não desconsiderou 100% trocar as etiquetas do interfone e ocasionalmente usar a vassoura.

* * *

Um dia, silêncio. Sem gemidos, sem anos 80, sem jogos de futebol. Paz.

Por uma semana, Lily teve noites de sono tranquilas, estudou sem barulhos para atrapalhar, não precisou assistir filmes com o fone de ouvido para escutar melhor e só usou a vassoura para varrer o apartamento. Chegava a ser estranho. _Será que ele se mudou?_

Desceu até a lavanderia no dia e horário de sempre (fim da tarde do domingo). De certa forma, esperava encontrar James. Estava curiosa sobre o súbito fim de todo o barulho. _"Ei, Potter, minha vassoura tá meio ociosa, o que aconteceu?"_

A dúvida ficaria para o próximo encontro – não havia ninguém lá além de um cesto de roupas vazio largado no chão. Lily abriu a única das três máquinas que não estava ligada e percebeu que ainda estava cheia – o dono devia ter esquecido lá, ou perdido a hora. Ela colocou as roupas ainda úmidas no cesto vazio e enfiou as suas na máquina. Fechou a porta, pagou os centavos para a pequena fenda e se sentou para esperar. Não gostava de largar suas coisas em lugares que seus vizinhos, por mais educados que fossem, pudessem sair mexendo.

Já perdera dois sutiãs nessa brincadeira, e jamais cometeria o mesmo erro.

James tinha o mesmo hábito, e daí vinham as conversas. Única companhia além do ruído das máquinas de lavar, não custava nada socializar e ele fazia comentários pertinentes sobre o último episódio de _Game of Thrones_. Mas naquele dia, ele não estava ali. Não chegou enquanto o as roupas dela lavavam, nem quando secaram.

Antes de ir embora, Lily resolveu cometer o ato de boa fé semanal e colocou as roupas de dono desconhecido na secadora.

* * *

\- Às vezes ele só se mudou.

\- Acho que eu saberia se ele tivesse se mudado. Caminhão, gente passando pra lá e pra cá com móveis.

Marlene a encarou por trás dos óculos escuros e tirou o pirulito da boca.

\- Lily, você passou boa parte das últimas semanas reclamando desse cara. Já pregou reclamações no quadro de avisos do condomínio tão passivo-agressivas que só faltavam terminar com um "PAZ, FILHOS DA PUTA". Agora que consegue dormir e pensar direito vem com esse papo de que _sente falta do barulho_?

\- "No meu leito de morte, eu encontrarei energia para dizer: James Potter é um fodido." – Dorcas citou a frase que mais de uma vez havia sido a primeira fala de Lily pela manhã.

\- Claro que eu não sinto falta. Só estou achando estranho. Quer dizer, não é possível. Já faz mais de uma semana, e eu também não vi ele na lavanderia, nem no elevador, nem na padaria, nem em nenhum lugar. De vez em quando até penso que ele pode ter morrido.

Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Então você acha que ele se mudar traria mais movimento do que uma morte no prédio? Que morbidez, Lils.

\- Eu não estou sendo mórbida! Só cogitando possibilidades. Tipo aquelas mortes idiotas que a pessoa tá saindo do banho, escorrega e bate a cabeça na privada, sabe?

\- E é encontrada pelos vizinhos três dias depois, nua, solitária e com a expressão de "eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo" congelada no rosto. Sei bem. É o meu maior medo. – Dorcas balançou a cabeça e deu uma mordida no seu sanduíche.

\- Até porque morrer logo depois de sair do banho é um desperdício. Todo o esforço pra ficar cheirosa e você começa a feder logo depois. – Lily completou. – Nossa, o Potter já deve estar apodrecido. Agora não sei se quero ser a primeira pessoa a encontrar o cadáver.

\- Então talvez seja melhor só aproveitar o silêncio. – Marlene concluiu.

* * *

Lily conseguiu aproveitar o silêncio até o fim da tarde de domingo, quando voltou à lavanderia. Novamente, nada de James Potter. _Às vezes ele só resolveu lavar as roupas num horário diferente,_ ela pensou. _Deve estar lá, se afundando no bom senso de não incomodar os vizinhos._

Até que ela notou uma pilha de roupas em uma das prateleiras. Não estavam dobradas e nem pareciam sujas. Alguém devia tê-las esquecido ali.

Estranhamente, as exatas roupas anônimas que ela jogara na secadora uma semana antes.

Roupas que incluíam uma camisa do Liverpool e um moletom da mesma universidade que ela.

De repente, a possibilidade de Potter estar morto no banheiro há dias pareceu se tornar quase real. Ela encarou a pilha. Após alguns minutos de aflição, decidiu. _Agora é a hora._ Jogou as roupas na cesta vazia e se dirigiu ao elevador.

Logo estava tocando a campainha do 6B pela terceira vez, sem resposta. Resolveu apelar para as batidas na porta.

\- Potter? Você está aí? É a Lily, do 5B. – Nada. – Você esqueceu de buscar as suas roupas na lavanderia. – Mais silêncio. – James, eu sei que você está aí, será que dá pra respond...

Um James Potter com cabelos mais bagunçados do que o habitual, expressão mal-humorada e camisa virada do avesso abriu a porta.

\- O que foi, Evans?

 _Grosso._ Ela o encarou de cima a baixo.

\- Eu acho que essas roupas são suas – e lhe estendeu a cesta. – Estão mofando na lavanderia há uma semana.

James levantou as sobrancelhas e pegou as roupas, surpreso.

\- Nossa, é mesmo. Obrigado, eu acho. Quer dizer, por vir até aqui. Eu eventualmente ia buscar elas lá, mas sabe como é.

\- É, eu quis fazer uma boa ação. E também estava meio preocupada.

\- Por quê? – Potter pareceu confuso.

\- Você não faz barulhos incômodos há dias. Não comemorou o contra o Manchester ontem, não dançou pulando pela casa, não denunciou como precisa trocar seu colchão com transas barulhentas. – ele corou, o que fez Lily soltar uma risada. – Comecei a achar que tivesse morrido ou algo do tipo.

\- Bem, não nego que eu passei um tempo querendo morrer nos últimos dias. Mas acho você ia era comemorar, não?

\- Nah, não queria ter o trabalho de arranjar outra pessoa para falar mal. – Foi a vez de James rir.

\- Fico feliz de exercer essa... função. Servindo bem pra servir sempre.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, não. – Seus olhos se encontraram novamente e ele sorriu. Era um sorriso diferente dos que ela tinha visto antes. Mais bonito. E que a fez corar. – Enfim, acho que eu já vou. Foi um prazer saber que você não está morto.

\- Foi um prazer te assegurar de que não estou morto e, de quebra, ter minhas roupas de volta.

Lily colocou a cesta vazia debaixo do braço e se virou para ir embora.

\- Evans? – Já tinha chamado o elevador quando Potter a chamou.

\- Diga.

\- Vai assistir Game of Thrones hoje?

\- Infelizmente só depois que tiver disponível pra baixar. Por quê?

\- Eu tô com HBO aqui. Se quiser vir. A gente pede uma pizza. Acho que eu tenho cerveja também.

Lily pensou. Era o final da temporada. Sua própria geladeira estava vazia.

E não custava nada socializar.

\- Então mais tarde a gente se vê. A propósito, bela camisa. – E entrou no elevador.

Talvez James Potter não fosse um vizinho _tão_ ruim.

* * *

 **oi de novo! espero que tenham gostado. deixem reviews! pode ser elogiando, criticando, falando que é ridícula, fofa, james é um arrombado, etc etc.**

 **aquele abraço!**


	2. Chapter 2

Boa noite! Apenas alertando que a fic ganhou uma continuação, já tá postada no meu perfil e o título é _5 sentidos de Lily_. Dá uma olhada e vê se gosta!

Aquele abraço!


End file.
